


The Shirt

by ellynefics (floofsta_x)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, I am weak for pregnancy announcements, Producer!Jooheon, Smut, This is so fluffy and domestic kill me now, congrats u guys get this before tumblr does, supportive husband!Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/ellynefics
Summary: There’s this sexy little purple top you’ve worn during every important milestone Jooheon and you have shared in your relationship, and you’re hoping that tonight, it will see you through another.





	The Shirt

As you walked in the door from work, you set your stuff down by the door and sighed in relief. In seconds, you had kicked off your shoes, feeling the carpet under your feet and between your toes. Your long shift left you exhausted and drained, so it felt good to be back home at last. Even standing here in the entryway enveloped you in a sense of comfort and contentment. It was cold outside (curse mid-January), and to boot someone in the office had decided that they needed to have the air conditioner on full blast all afternoon. You swore that your nose had been dripping without a break, and on top of how you felt because of...something else, it had turned out to be a lackluster day. All you craved right then was a nap, bundled in blankets and snoring away contentedly. You only had an hour before your handsome husband would be home and--

“So, what’s the occasion?”

The voice made you jump, and giving a yelp you snapped your head in the direction it had come from. Presently, a familiar smiling, dimpled face peeked around the corner from the kitchen. _Oh._ Thank goodness it was just him. He was home early, for a Friday, usually spent chasing last-minute deadlines. Clasping your hand to your breast, you gave a heave of relief and relaxed. The corners of your lips tipped up. “Lee Jooheon, good God, you don’t have to scare me like that.”

“Sorry, baby. Maybe I should have said something else first? Like ‘boo’?”

His cheeks pushed up into his eyes, and his white smile glinted back at you. It was adorable, and after seeing the precious sight, very hard to be angry at him. “You wouldn’t, because I know how much of a scaredy-cat you are, and I’m not afraid to get you back.”

“Come onn,” Jooheon groaned, and crossed the distance to pull you into a tender hug and kiss. “Do you have to remind me of that every time I mention a practical joke?”

“Yep.” You grinned up at him and pressed a fingertip to his cute nose. “I’m your wife. That title alone demands I give you a hard time.”

“I could always ground you, ya know. How does no kisses, hugs, or tickles for a whole week sound?”

“No!” Eyes widening in mock surprise, you thumped him on the chest. “That’s just downright mean. You know I could never survive a week without cuddles.”

“You’re right, you couldn’t. But what the heck, you’re avoiding my first question. What’s the occasion?”

You blinked for a second, trying to formulate a proper reply to (or rather, excuse for) the out-of-the-blue query. In the end you simply threw another his way. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re wearing _the shirt._ ” He wiggled his eyebrows, and a smirk grew on his face.

“What the heck does that mean?” Actually, you knew perfectly well what he was referring to. However, you didn’t want to spill, so you played coy.

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Jooheon took your hand. Pulling you in front of the full-length mirror on your bedroom door, he wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a fleeting, chaste kiss on the cheek. “Do you listen to me? I’ve told you a million times how this shirt makes you look so soft and pretty, but also hot at the same time.”

You had to admit that he was right. It was a very beautiful piece, a dark purple color with long sleeves and a body that draped over your figure. It could be a nightshirt, since it had pockets on the hips. The fabric was thin enough that if you wore a bra with a little bow in front, it would show. (Also, if you wore no bra, it would show--other things.) Today, you had paired it with your favorite stonewashed jeans and a long silver necklace.

Your hubby continued, “It only comes out when something important is going on. You wore it on our first date. Also, when we had our first time together, the day you knew I was going to propose, and on our wedding night. So what’s the occasion?”

“Oh, I just felt like it would be appropriate for work today, that’s all.” You dodged his curiosity once again, and turned around to lean your head against his chest. “But I think I should be asking the important questions here. What’s _your_ occasion? Why are you home early?”

He chuckled incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You forgot, huh?”

Wracking your brain, you tried to think of what he might be referring to. Was there anything important you had to do together, somewhere you had to go, perhaps? You drew nothing a blank, though. “Jooheon, I don’t get it--”

Suddenly, he gripped your shoulders and stepped back, holding you at arm’s length. His eyebrows knit together, and he studied your face, frown deepening. Needless to say, that shut you up. Then, after a long moment, he softened and pulled you flush against him once more. “Wow, I can’t believe you don’t remember. Maybe I should call the office and request that they stop working you so hard.” Rubbing your back, he gave you a peck on the top of the head. “(Y/N), baby, it’s our anniversary.”

It only took a moment to click in your head, and your eyes widened. _Oh...yeah, it is._ Sighing in Jooheon’s arms, you reached up to cup his face and bring him down for a lingering kiss. How had it slipped your mind? Frankly, it was incredible that one year had already passed. Hadn’t the wedding happened just yesterday? All the rushing around and stressful preparations had been worth it. You got to walk down the aisle and marry the goofy and sweet boy you called the love of your life. “You’re right. I’m so sorry, Jooheonie. Thank you for remembering, and forgive me for not.”

“Forgiveness granted.” Jooheon beamed down at you in that special way of his. It made your heart flutter in fondness. There was no trace of anger or sadness there, and relief swept through your thoughts.

In that moment, your mind switched gears, and suddenly you were curious to what he had up his sleeve. There had to be something, he was home early after all. “So, were you planning on anything special? If you wanna go out, I’ll need to change my pants, but other than that…”

“Well, uh, no, I wasn’t planning on leaving here, if that’s okay with you. But...” He shuffled and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, toward the kitchen. “I have some of that toffee popcorn you like so much, and got some theater butter, too. I thought maybe we could have that as a light supper, with hot chocolate to drink? While we cuddle on the couch and watch movies, of course. If we get tired of that, we can bundle up, go to the park down the street and take a nice walk.”

“Hmm, sounds marvelous.” A warm body and cocoa sounded absolutely amazing right then. You still wanted desperately to nap, but at the same time, your nerves and excitement were eating you up. See, there was a reason why you had worn this shirt today, and it wasn’t just because you were wanting some attention from Jooheon. Though you couldn’t deny that was the case, you also had news. Even standing there in his arms, it was so hard to resist blurting it out. It would be shocking and enlightening for him, as it was for you, and flip both of your lives upside-down.

“Alright, baby. Go change into something more comfy if you want to, and I’ll get the hot water going and stuff.”

You couldn’t resist stealing another kiss before you were off to the bedroom, and he ducked back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, as the smell of butter popcorn wafted through the house, you sat on the couch, flicking through movies. You had already placed a couple in the queue to discuss with Jooheon, but kept hunting for better ones. You told most everyone that the secret to your healthy marriage so far was a similar taste in films. He didn’t like anything scary, and those weren’t your favorite, anyway. At the same time, sappy romance plots were low on both of your lists. Usually, if you found something intriguing, he would too.

Jooheon soon came around the corner with a bowl of butter popcorn, a bag of the toffee corn, and two steaming mugs of chocolate goodness. He hesitated for a moment, midway across the rug. It couldn’t be more obvious that he was staring, and you turned a little red at that. “What?”

“Ok, now I know something’s going on,” He relented, after a beat, “because you’re still wearing it.”

Though he was right, you looked down anyway, by second nature. Indeed, you had chosen to leave the soft purple top on. Even if it didn’t mean so much, you would have probably opted for it. It was comfortable, and you knew Jooheon liked how it hugged your curves. The loose cloth clung to your hips in soft folds, covering just enough to get his imagination going. Thus, you went minimalistic. There wasn’t much else on your body than the shirt, and a blanket wrapped around your waist, down to your toes. It covered your lower half. Another one was just beyond that, ready to go for when cuddle time started. In the way of actual clothes, underneath everything one would find only a frilly pair of panties. (You hoped Jooheon would enjoy doing so later.) This was the only acceptable way to watch movies, in your head. Then, later, you could abandon the rest of your ideas to give him the love he deserved. “Well, maybe this shirt is just comfy.”

Jooheon pouted, plump bottom lip sticking out. It worked on his friends, but not you. “But it means that it’s a special night, right?”

“Of course it’s a special night. It’s our anniversary. Do you need another reason?”

“But you didn’t remember it was our anniversary, so that can’t be _your_ reason...”

“Oh, just come here, silly.” Patting the couch cushion, you scooted over a tiny bit to make room for him and the food. Jooheon obeyed, though you could tell he was still dying with curiosity. Setting the hot cocoa down on the coffee table, he plopped down in his spot. As he usually did, he slotted the popcorn between you, within easy reach. Curling into him was second nature. You dipped your hand in the bag for a piece of toffee corn, and popped it in your mouth. A glorious sugar sweet sensation was your reward. With a pleased hum, you turned to make doe eyes at your husband. “Jooheonie~” you singsonged and tugged on his sleeve.

“Hm?”

Your husband leaned closer to you, and though he couldn’t have known, it was exactly what you wanted. He had unconsciously made himself easier to reach. You planted a soft kiss on the cheek, and when a dimple appeared immediately in that spot, a warm, fuzzy feeling filled you. “I love you so much,” you murmured, and stroked his side.

He chuckled and turned to peck your lips. “I love you too. Happy anniversary.” His pink tongue darted out in thought, a gesture that had you reaching over for the remote again. “There’s no way you _can’t_ be hiding something from me, though. The shirt, being soft and sappy--”

“O- _kaaaay_. So, in the way of movies, we’ve got…”

 

* * *

 

There was no better place on Earth than snuggled into your wonderful Heonie. Even when you weren’t talking, just watching a good action flick, peace, passion, and understanding flowed between you. His arm, heavy around your shoulders, was a constant reminder of his affection. You wanted to be by his side for the rest of your life, and spend so many more nights in his embrace. What twist of fate had brought about your meeting? How could you have ever deserved this perfect man? Yet, those questions didn’t matter, because he returned the same feelings and desire for you. One year ago, you had become his wife, and now, you were about to take the next step forward in your relationship.

While the popcorn bowl was still full, you managed to pay attention. Soon, however, the crunchy treat was gone. The heat you felt from the hot chocolate, blanket over your lap, and Jooheon had your eyelids drooping. It was suddenly so hard to stay awake, despite the intense scenes unfolding on the screen. Your husband noticed after you let out a big yawn, and punched the pause button on the remote. “Wanna lie down?”

You smiled and nodded up at him sleepily. Jooheon’s eyes softened, and lifting his hand to your cheek, he gave you a gentle kiss. Then he was shifting his weight, pushing you away a bit so he could get his legs up and stretch out across the couch. Rolling over to face him, you snuggled into his front. His soft powder scent filled your nose, and you wrapped your arms around his middle. His small sighs of contentment was everything. Your ankles tangled together, and laid your head on his chest. He resituated the blanket on top of the two of you and resumed the movie, promptly beginning to trace hearts into the small of your back.

Your mind drifted away from the explosions and yelling from the TV, that tore through the quiet. Now that you thought about it, the two of you hadn't spent close time like this in a while. His responsibilities were burdensome, even now that he ran his own studio. Nearly every evening, he walked in the door, exhausted and out of sorts. Not like you were any better. The office drained you, as well, and outside of there, all you wanted to do was sleep. Yet you held on for times like this, when Jooheon was snuggly and soft and so obviously in love. Being this close to him, the familiar desire for ever closer intimacy started to grow in your heart. You wanted his clothes gone, your skin pressed to his, the feeling of him and only him all around you. Then, finally, inside of you. His low, heady voice in your ear would tell you exactly how good you felt, and how perfect for him you were.

Then you'd break the news to him, after a round or maybe two. At that thought, you squeezed him to you a little tighter. Before marriage and working full-time, the two of you would often go for four orgasms each and not break a sweat. Sex was a talent of Jooheon's, just like producing was, and he was never afraid to experiment in the bedroom. You had done everything from light bondage, to clothed sex, to overstimulation in the last two years of your relationship. He especially loved it when you were helpless underneath him, and begging for mercy as he ruined you. However, if what you truly wanted was to switch, he wouldn't hesitate to do it. In the past, you'd tied him down, stimulated him, and rode him until you both hurt the next morning. In return, you trusted in him and his judgement as any good wife would.

It was a testament of self-control, really, that you lasted as long as you did before acting upon your desire. There was nothing you wanted more than Jooheon’s full attention on you, though. So, you waited until the end of the flick. It was about fifteen minutes until the last heroic theme had faded, and the list of credits started to roll. Wasting no time, you pushed yourself up and nuzzled into a spot in his neck where he was especially sensitive. He gave a tiny moan as your reward, and you continued to kiss him there, sucking at the tender skin gently.

Then there were two hands on your ass, and you squeaked as he pulled you up to eye level. “Hi, Jooheonie.”

“Hello.” He ducked forward to rub your noses together. The playfulness on his face had a grin growing on yours, and you felt your cheeks grow hot. “What are you doing?”

“Ah--nothing?” You tried the coy game again and gave a giggle. “Really.”

He only smirked. “Try again, baby. I’ve been able to feel your hard nipples for the last twenty minutes, and you’re so hot at your core.” His murmur went straight down there, and you felt more wet slip between your thighs. There was no way to get away from his lips when they attacked the soft spot under your ear; he was holding you too tightly. His fingers burned paths of goosebumps when they danced to the waistband of your panties. Tugging at the elastic there, he pulled it away for the briefest of moments before letting go, making it snap back onto your skin. You winced at the sting, more out of surprise than pain, but gave a high-pitched keen. “See? Hm, If I had to venture a guess… I’d say that at this very moment, you desperately want me.”

That was it; suddenly, you couldn’t find it in you to be playful anymore. Your words came out broken as pure desire flooded your body. “Y--yes, honey… please…”

“Please, what?”

“I need you...” You sighed and buried your face in his chest. His heartbeat was fast but soothing. Amongst your swirling thoughts and unbridled passions, you found clarity for a moment. Love filled you for Jooheon's everything--deep, unending, and genuine. You wanted to show it to him, more than anything.

Jooheon’s breath hitched at your quiet confession. Moments later, he was moving, wrapping an arm underneath your ass. With a heave, he hauled him and you up to a sitting position. You straddled his lap, pushing yourself down so that you were level with him, and leaned in. The two of you made out for a few long minutes, before finally he growled deep in his throat. One hand slipped underneath the fabric of the shirt, clamping down firmly on your hip, and the other teased at your wetness. “I wanna see you ride my fingers, baby.”

“W-wait. Just a second.”

He stopped, though he was well on his way to fulfilling his wish. You were all too aware of warm, soft digits pushing aside the soaked fabric of your panties. “What is it, (Y/N)?” Tenderness crept back into his voice, letting you know that he was listening, and he cared.

Mustering your courage, you kissed him once more, sucking lightly on the pout of his bottom lip. “If it isn’t too much to ask, can we just...make love tonight? Please?”

Jooheon nodded in understanding. “Mhm,” he answered, giving you a gentle smile. The request to rein it in might offend some, but your husband was not that type. Despite how he liked being domineering, Jooheon would never press for anything you weren’t comfortable with, even if it was just for a brief moment in time. Your body responded accordingly when he twitched in his jeans.

Desire and excitement flooded you; his pleasure was the foremost thing on your mind. So, when he began to pull his hand away from your womanhood, you whined lowly and caught his wrist. “Heonie, but I would still love to ride your fingers.”

His low chuckle was delightful. “Okay. If that's what you want.” He resumed where he left off, but more slowly this time. It was almost a relief when one long digit slipped inside you, and sinful wet noises met your ear. You moved a little, searching for friction. “Please, please... _more_ , I _need_ more.”

“You’re so eager tonight.” His low voice next to your ear made you shiver. In a few moments, you felt him slide a second in, and the pleasure began to register. Your vision grew a little hazier, mouth falling open. Almost instinctively, you rocked your hips down and forward, fucking yourself good and deep on his hand. There was a soft, loving light in his dark eyes as he watched. When he added a third, you grew delirious, your pace speeding up frantically. You were sure you’d hit your high at any moment now, and you cried out as your husband crooked his fingers inside you.

“J--Jooheon--!”

“So soon?”

Those two words, though loving and awed, made you fight down your orgasm. Though he was still hitting your spot, you were able to reply coherently again. “Of course. Only you can make me feel like this…it was always you for me.” When you leaned in to reattach your lips to his, time slowed to a crawl. Your kisses, as well as the continued movements of your hips, were extremely sloppy. You’d wait as long as he wanted, though, until he said you could finish.

At last, his murmur flowed into your ear. “Alright, baby. Don’t hold it back.” As soon as you dropped your resolve, a wave of immense pleasure came crashing in. Your whole body tensed, rising of its own accord before you were falling back down, mentally and physically, on top of your wonderful husband. He gave a small _umph_ as your chest hit his. Jooheon wrapped an arm around your waist, bringing you ever closer to his body. You weren’t able to see, but you felt him pull his fingers out. His forearm flexed, and he let out a little muffled groan. No doubt, he was licking them clean and savoring the taste of you.

Desire still burned within; there was nothing you wanted more than to return the favor. However, you were too overwhelmed to process anything. A minute passed in silence, until you began to think again and you lifted yourself back up. Placing small, wet kisses on his jaw, you let that be his distraction as you collected yourself the rest of the way.

“(Y/N),” he said softly, and his hands came up to cup your cheeks, framing your face. He searched your eyes and declared, sincerely, “Look, I’m glad that I’m the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with. It’s the same for me. You make me feel incredible, like no one else could. Sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re my wife...my gorgeous, tender, hardworking wife. I love my life’s work, but my heart is with you.” He faltered, eyes growing wet, and your smile dropped a bit, too. “I feel guilty that I haven't tried to be a better husband.”

“No, no, stop. You’re already more wonderful than I could have ever hoped or dreamed.” Pressing your forehead to his, you gave him a peck on the nose. “I’m so proud to be your Mrs. Lee, and call you my Mr. Lee. We can try to be better for each other together, okay?” You almost expected him to say more, but your words had struck him speechless. So, all he did was nod, and rub your bare thighs.

Suddenly, darkness engulfed the room, and you. The smart TV must have decided that it waited long enough, and shut itself off. For a little while, the only light was the glow from the streetlamps outside the front window. The gentle luminescence highlighted the softer features of his face. How was he so handsome. It would be impossible to deny that you were completely and totally whipped, in love with everything that was this beautiful man. The two of you were content to sit for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

Then Jooheon said, quietly, “Well, I guess we’re not watching anything else right now.”

“Fine by me,” came out between chuckles. With a burst of resolve, you climbed backwards off his lap.

Jooheon's infamous little pouty lip came out at the loss. “Oh, so now you’re going to make me get up, is that it?”

“Yeah. Is that really so mean, huh?” To this, he rolled his eyes playfully and pushed himself to his feet, crossing the distance between you to wrap you in a vice grip. You were very much aware of his stiff, still-clothed cock; his bulge pressed into your tummy. “Jagiii,” you groaned, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of your bedroom. “Come on. It’s your turn.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that.” He indulged himself in your lips for the briefest of minutes. Then, he was unwinding himself from you, while simultaneously tangling your fingers together. “Lead the way.”

You did, feet pattering on the soft carpet, through the hallway and to your bedroom. The suite wasn't fancy, but it was cozy home. Pushing him back-first to the edge of your mattress, you dropped to your knees and palmed him through his denim confines. The desperately-needed pressure made him groan, and it took all he had not to crumple then and there. However, he didn’t. With an effort, Jooheon took a seat, positioning himself so perfectly: manspread, feet on the floor, and looking down at you with dark eyes. Crawling between his legs, you unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his jeans. He lifted himself a little to make it easier to get them off, along with his briefs. Soon, his flushed, pretty cock was in your grip. Pre-come leaked from the head. You pumped a couple times to spread the clear fluid around, making sure he was nice and slick. Then you leaned forward to press your lips to the underside. Hot blood thrummed through his urethral vein. The sensation made you sigh and close your eyes. “Damn, you always get me when you do that,” he groaned and reached down to brush his hand through your hair. “I love it so much.”

“Yeah?” Smiling, you kissed the smooth spot between his shaft and tip. “Well, I know something you love more.” With that, you wrapped your lips around him and started to suck. One hand went up to slip under his shirt, feeling the softness of his cute tummy, then drifted over to his side, where a love handle was.

“Oh-- _fucking_ \--God, yes.” He threw his head back as you hollowed your cheeks around him. He twitched in your hot mouth, and you hummed. His reaction made you eager. Pulling off with a lewd pop, you steeled yourself and went back in again, this time for the kill. Bobbing a couple times, you pulled in as much air as possible, and proceeded to swallow his entire length (no easy task, considering he was a good couple inches longer than your hand). But you loved the feeling of his tip hitting the back of your throat. Massaging his balls, you used as much tongue as you possibly could and deepened the pitch of your voice. The feeling had Jooheon’s eyes rolling back. All it took after that was a few more slow head movements, and he shuddered and came. Saltiness filled your mouth, and you swallowed every drop you could. His sinfully thick thighs tensed at the pull, and gasps and grunts of exertion fell from his lips. He was having to keep himself from shying away at the overstimulation. If you were honest, it was the hottest thing you had ever seen. Between your legs, wetness was building again.

Now he trained a begging gaze on you, and it was clear what he wanted. With that look, you would be glad to hold off on your own needs. You climbed up into his lap, and the two of you fell back onto the mattress, kissing passionately. Jooheon drank in your taste--or rather, his taste on your tongue. You could live on him forever, and never go hungry or want anything else. Showing your handsome, dimpled husband how much you adored him came so naturally.

Eventually he broke away and gave a bright grin. “You’re right. I love it best when my sexy wife sucks me off.”

“Ugh, Jooheon, that makes me sound like a porn star,” you countered, and playfully punched him on the arm. Of course, that elicited a mock whine and pouty lip, and he squirmed. The feeling of his naked legs against yours made you realize the position you were in, and the advantage you had. A sly smirk grew on your face. “Hm, just for that, I think…” One hand crept down between your bodies to close around his cock. It was still slick and wet, though mostly flaccid, and you slowly began to stroke him back to hardness. “I wanna go again.”

Jooheon made a sound deep in his throat that sent hot blush to your cheeks. “Me, too, baby,” He gasped out, chest heaving from your careful and teasing, yet confident, touch. “God, how’d I get so lucky?”

You wondered the same thing, sometimes. Life without him would be a boring one at best, and an empty one at worst. Trying to banish that thought, you leaned over to reattach your lips, licking in his mouth. It wasn’t long before you tugged at his tee. He was compliant to your every desire tonight, it seemed, and sat up as best he could to pull it over his head. Now that he was completely naked below you, and you paused to admire his body. It wasn’t overly muscled or toned, but strong, supple, and so soft, which in your opinion was much better. You loved every inch of tan skin, and reveled in worshipping it with your eyes and mouth. His collarbones were in easy reach, and you began to suck dark bruises there. The hand that wasn't on his length danced down his side.

In return, Jooheon’s palms slid up your back, and you allowed him to peel the shirt off your body. It slid, discarded, over the edge of the bed, and you shivered as you felt his warmth on you. More intimate, however, was his gaze, one that made you feel like a precious jewel. Taking one of your breasts in his hand, he pulled at a perky nipple, watching your open-mouthed reaction with wide, almost-innocent eyes.

Something ignited inside you, something dirty, and it was impossible to hold back any more. You let his cock go, only to replace it with your folds. He wasn’t completely hard yet, but dragging your wetness across him a few times quickly fixed that. The movement rubbed the tender bud of your clit, and you cried out in pleasure.

After that, everything moved so fast, though in the back of your head, you knew your husband was deliberately being slower. He took hold of your waist and moved the two of you up farther onto the bed, then flipped over, placing you on bottom. Your spine dug into the sheets. Jooheon slid your panties off completely before taking a leg in his hand, holding your calf firmly and pushing it back. At the same time, he lined up his manhood with your dripping entrance. The tip dipped in and out a couple times to make sure you were wet and ready for him. Your pussy ached in anticipation; the tease was almost more than you could bear. Squirming a little, you whined and tried to get him in you farther. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Wait for me.” He placed a trail of kisses on your inner leg, making you shiver.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but could have only been seconds, he was sliding in. The familiar warmth of his cock filled you up, making you sigh. You knew he had bottomed out when you could feel the front of his thighs on the back of yours. He reached forward to brush your cheek with a thumb. “Feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” you murmured, and wiggled your hips, to let him know you what you wanted.

Shifting his angle and position, Jooheon grabbed your other leg and slowly dragged himself out before pistoning back in again. He hit your g-spot almost dead-on, making you gasp and arch off the bed. Euphoria swept through, sweet and familiar, as he treated you to more long, deep thrusts. Feeling him push into you further with every snap of his hips, you were so in love with his everything. Even, the way his sweat-streaked, dark hair stuck to his forehead, and how he was straining with exertion and his own pleasure. You clenched around him, and he let out an unashamed moan.

Before long, your husband had pushed your knees back to your chest. He hovered over you, never slowing or speeding up, but still blinding you with the best of sensations. There was nothing you wanted more than to kiss him in that moment, but your thighs prevented it. So, you did the next best thing: explored his dark eyes. You could feel your orgasm drawing nearer again as he let himself get lost in you. His mutters were almost too much, though you heard them nearly every time you were in bed together like this. He always spoke of your beauty, perfection, and radiance, and how blessed he was to be able to take you as his own.

“Jooheon,” you moaned. “Baby, I--I’m gonna come.”

“I’m-- _ah_ \--close too. Whenever you’re ready.” His hand slipped down to rub your clit, even as his thrusts got sloppier. “Come for me.”

In seconds, you were on the edge, but not toppling over it, at least yet. Perhaps it was how in tune with him you were, but you lasted for another moment, stuck in a blissful state. Then, both of you climaxed together. You reached out, clinging to as much of his hips you could, and holding him against you. His seed flowed into you, hot, thick and so, so good.

Even as his eyes were still hazy and filled with galaxies and stars, Jooheon’s gaze was so fond. Soon, he slid out and collapsed beside you, pulling you close. The touch of his lips was almost tangible in his concentration, even before he was kissing you slowly. Your tongues tangled together, and he cupped your cheek in his palm, his fingers splayed out on either side of your ear, pushing your hair back. “I love you so much,” you managed to get out between meetings and partings. Jooheon didn't speak, but he didn't really need to. The tight arm around your waist told you everything.

Your news tickled at the back of your brain. All of a sudden, you were eager to spill, but somehow it wasn’t the right moment. Perhaps, part of it was that you felt uncomfortable. A bit of Jooheon’s seed was slowly dripping down your leg, threatening to fall on the sheets. It made you unable to concentrate, even as lost as you were in his love.

Finally, when it seemed that the flame in your husband’s heart had subsided, you tapped his chest. “Babe, I’ve gotta go clean up.”

“Alright.” he gave your side one last squeeze before untangling himself from you and moving back. You reached behind you, running a finger along your thigh. Warm, white cream gathered on your hand, and it made you smile and kiss him once more. Then, carefully, you slid to the edge of the bed, pushing yourself up and taking a moment to flex your shoulders. On the floor next to the bed was your shirt, and before you really could process it, you reached down. The cloth was cool in your warm palm, and you picked it up. Before making your way across the carpet and disappearing through the door to the bathroom, you turned to smile at your naked husband one last time. It would have just been any normal loving exchange. However, the slightly naughty part of you was awakening again, and you couldn’t help but wink. Your grip tightened around the shirt, and your smile turned devious.

Jooheon spluttered.

 

* * *

 

Only a few minutes later, you were back, clean and half-dressed again. Your husband had already settled himself under the covers, on his side. As you emerged, he held an arm out, beckoning you to his embrace. Laying down facing him, you nestled in and sighed at his familiar body heat. His leg hooked underneath yours, pulling you closer. Pure bliss enveloped you once more in his arms, and as surely as your heart beat for him, his did, too. A bit of sandman’s dust fell on your lashes, making your eyelids heavy.

Of course the news--and Jooheon--wouldn’t let you go to sleep quite yet, though. “So there was a reason you wore it today.” His voice tickled your ear, making you giggle and squirm. It wasn’t intentional, but your thigh bumped his crotch and he gave a small groan.

“Yeah,” you murmured, almost inaudibly. “I...Jooheonie, I have something to tell you.”

The mood shifted, and your husband backed away a little to search your face. It wasn’t like you to change so suddenly. Concern was plain in his expression. “Baby, what’s the matter? Are you ok? Did I hurt you? What’s going on?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Never been better, actually…” As you raised your eyes to him, a rush of emotion overwhelmed you. That was the moment your voice left you altogether. Your throat was tight, jaw stuck open. Good thing there was still action. Fumbling for his hand, you found and held it. For a fleeting moment, his fingers curled and tangled in yours, and he squeezed slightly. Carefully, you pushed up the cloth of the shirt, and settled his palm on your belly, letting it linger there.

It only took a few seconds for the meaning to register, but when it did, Jooheon’s reaction was priceless. His eyes grew wide--wider than you’d probably ever seen. “Baby, y--you’re...pregnant?”

A bright grin grew on your face, and you nodded, burying your face in his chest. “I’ve known for a while, but...I was terrified that it was another false alarm. So I went to the Gynecologist yesterday, she did an ultrasound, and there’s a baby in there, with little toes and fingers. Our child, Jooheon, and I’m so happy, I can’t contain it, almost.”

“Oh my God.” You could see a new wave of excitement flash through his eyes. Jooheon crashed into you again, peppering light, lovely kisses across your cheeks and lips. Wiping the hot tears from your face, he rubbed your barely-pudged tummy and shed a few of his own. “I’m going to be a dad. Finally.” His face glowed with elation. “After all these months, the treatments, and the times we tried--we have our miracle.”

No doubt he was thinking about one day in particular, eight months ago. He had come home after work to find your car already in the driveway. You usually got off a half hour later than he did, so it was unusual for that to happen. He walked into the house and called your name, but there was no response. After some searching, he eventually found you huddled in bed. You had buried yourself under the comforter and curled into a fetal position. Perhaps the first thing he thought was that you were sleeping. When he climbed in next to you, however, he was quickly proven wrong. The moment he laid a hand on your shoulder, you threw your whole self into his arms. Your chest heaved, and wet patches started to form on his shirt. Jooheon asked much the same questions he had tonight; baby, what’s wrong, are you ok, was it something at work? The only thing you had been able to say between hiccups was, “I--I was so excited to t--tell you…”

“Tell me what, darling?”

“That I...that we, we were going to have a baby.”

All the signs had been there: missed periods, morning sickness, dizziness. Last, but not least, you developed an unshakeable mother instinct. Parenthood was an adventure you wanted to embark upon, and you knew Jooheon felt the same. You had discussed it soon after getting married. When it seemed so close, then, every morning was new, with a new perspective and fresh excitement. There was nothing you were looking forward to more than telling him your exciting news. Yet, you wanted to be absolutely sure, so you went to the doctor.

The one thing you didn't expect to hear was that none of it was real. Unfortunately, that's exactly what came out of the Gynecologist’s mouth. _I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you are experiencing a false pregnancy._ She even showed you your empty womb via ultrasound. Apparently, it was a more common occurrence than you thought, and due to a bigger problem underneath the surface. After taking some blood and urine samples, they sent you home. When the results came back, they promised to call right away.

In the hours following, you fell into a turbulent spiral of despair. You were healthy in every other way; why would fate be so cruel and dare to steal this incredible joy? Grief was strong in your heart, and you had to call out from work.

It hurt to tell, even Jooheon. Your husband watched you with sadness in his eyes as you continued to cry against his breast. Though he couldn’t completely understand your pain, he did his best to take care of you. He let you hold him for as long as you wanted, and later made you get up. Together, you wandered to the kitchen. Though he wasn't the best cook, the ramyun he made filled your belly and soothed your soul.

That night, pressed against him in bed, the feeling of his fingers in your hair made you shed bitter tears again. He had barely said a word in the last few hours. Though he still looked at you lovingly, fear had a cold grip on your heart. What would his reaction be once he had processed everything? However, there was no need to be. Once he realized that your shallow hiccups were sobs, he took your hand and interlaced your fingers with his own. The other tipped your chin up to look into his eyes. “Babe...oh, babe. Hey, I’m here, okay? I’m not angry or disappointed. What your body does is something you can’t control. We have our entire lives ahead of us, and so many more chances to conceive.” He was right, and you nodded, swallowing as he continued. “I promised I’d be by your side through thick and thin, and nothing, not even a child, or a lack of one, can put me off of that. You are beautiful, and strong, and my everything. Even if we are never able to have a baby of our own, _you are enough_ for me. There are still happy days ahead for us, together.” His warm lips lingered on your forehead, sending hot sparks shooting through your entire body. “With everything I have, I will help you figure out what’s going on. If you still want to start a family, I do, too. We’ll get to the bottom of this. You’ll see.”

He was right, of course. The false pregnancy symptoms went away quickly after that, but the pain didn’t. For the next few months, you kept a whirlwind series of appointments. Each one seemed to bring nothing but heartbreak. Your initial samples failed to produce anything out of the ordinary. So, your Gynecologist took more and sent them to a specialized lab. Three weeks later, you were driving into the heart of Seoul to meet with a new professional. An analysis of your DNA revealed you lacked a hormone that told your body to ovulate. That meant that your menstrual cycle was healthy, but you rarely, if ever, released an egg along with it. While you were about ready to cry and break from the news, your good, faithful husband asked the questions you couldn’t. This ultimately included: is treatment an option? The doctor said yes. There seemed to be no other complications with your womb, so anything you decided to do would be safe. Also, several excellent medications designed to target this problem existed. It might take some time, but if you were consistent and faithful to dosages, it would most definitely help.

By the way Jooheon squeezed your knee, you knew that he was up for it. You were, too, there was no question or doubt. Thus, you’d picked up your first batch of fertility drugs only a few hours later. It had felt like a new beginning; and now that you were really, truly pregnant, you could look forward to the next few years, and the rest of your lives. All the hopes and dreams you had for your baby, and your new, little family, hung in the air between you.

“The boys will be so excited and happy for us,” Jooheon said eventually, then leaned in to press his lips to yours. “It’s your day off tomorrow, right? Do you want to come to the studio with me, and we can tell them first?”

You nodded. Tears crept into your eyes and down your cheeks, the feeling of pooling wet all too familiar. This time, however, it was okay. Your heart swelled, and you were so incredibly, irrevocably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://ellynefics.tumblr.com) too!


End file.
